Confesiones en La Rueda de la Fortuna
by AnnettK
Summary: Hay un secreto que TJ se a estado guardando por años y que a tenido miedo de confesar hasta ahora. “Todo saldra bien” le decia su amigo Vince animandolo a ser valiente y confesar sus sentimientos de una vez.


No poseo ningun derecho sobre Recreo, la serie pertenece a Disney.

Espero les guste este pequeño One-shot TJ/Spinelli

 _ **Confesiones en la rueda de la fortuna**_

Eran las 6:30 pm del viernes 10 de Octubre, todos de encontraban reunidos en la casa de Vince, quien tenia mas de una semana llenando sus estómagos solo con lo que en sus palabras era "el mejor chile con carne de la historia". Despues de haber sido chef en la primaria vince desarrollo un gran interes y pasion por la cocina, realizo muchos cursos cortos y hasta consideraba convertirse en chef profesional.

"Vince, llevas ya una semana preparando el mismo chile, hemos estudiado la racion de acidos mas de diez veces, esta perfecto creeme" dijo Gretchen quien no habia cambiado mucho con los años, aun usaba gafas pero ya no se ponia vestidos largos, en cambio usaba faldas tubo con medias y camisas ajustadas de manga larga, era una combinacion entre lista, elegante y hasta algo sexy.

"Gretchen tiene razón" afirmo Gus con una sonrisa, a sus 16 años ya no era el pequeñin del grupo, ahora era mas alto y con un cuerpo que hacia notar que el ejercicio duro rinde frutos.

"Y si lo acompañas con este pan de ajo es mucho mejor" dijo Mikey saboreando la sabrosa comida, ya iba por su tercera porcion ya que no le molestaba en absoluto probar las deliciosas comidas de su amigo. Mikey seguia siendo el mas grande de todos, a los 17 años ya no era "el gordinflón" del grupo, era mas bien alto y robusto y aun con su amor por la poesia, la paz y el prójimo.

"No lo se chicos, quiero que todo sea perfecto, solo tendre una oportunidad" exclamo Vince.

En dos dias mas seria la feria de la ciudad, habrían juegos, musica, comida y muchas cosas mas pero Vince estaba principalmente interesado en una cosa y era el gran concurso de chiles anual de la feria, quería ganar y había practicado por meses, buscado y leido recetas para asi lograr el chile ganador.

"Oye oye relajate amigo, tu chile sera el mejor" dijo con una sonrisa TJ, aun el lider del grupo que ahora era mas alto y esbelto sin dejar de usar nunca su característica gorra roja y su chaqueta verde pero ahora le quedaba mejor, mas ajustada y era muy notado por varias chicas.

Vince se sentia agradecido con sus amigos no solo por estar una semana completa comiendo solo chile con carne incluso cuando algunos fueron extremadamente picantes sino porque desde el kinder lo habian apoyado en todo lo que emprendia. Todos sonreian y estaban emocionados por la feria, irian a apoyar a Vince y a disfrutar de los juegos, las atracciones y la comida como lo hacian cada año, sin embargo este año era diferente para uno de ellos que sin notarlo estaba callada y parecia sumergida en sus pensamientos...

"¿Estas bien Spin?" Pregunto Mikey al ver su mirada perdida y a la vez llena de muchos sentimientos

"¿Ah?.. si si claro solo estaba pensando en que ya solo faltan dos dias para la gran feria" dijo Spinelli cuya mente no podia estar mas lejos, en ese momento pensaba en el el domingo tambien era su cumpleaños 16 y habia una sola cosa que queria mas que nada en el mundo. Aun era la chica ruda del grupo a pesar de no ser tan alta era fuerte atletica, tenia un cuerpo envidiable que obviamente habia heredado de su madre, aun usaba una chaqueta negra de cuero pero esta era mas estilizada ademas de unos jeans rasgados pegados al cuerpo y una camisa de tirantes roja y su cabello que ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda suelto, era lo que muchos chicos soñaban, ruda y hermosa.

Luego de una hora mas de platica y chile con carne todos se despidieron a excepción de TJ quien se quedaria un rato mas con Vince.

"Entonces TJ, listo para el gran dia?"

"Es la competencia anual de chiles se supone que es tu dia no?" Trato de responder el pecoso de gorra roja de una manera neutral y burlona

"No te hagas el inocente TJ, has planeado esto por demasiado tiempo, tambien quiero asegurarme se que estas listo"

"No es tan sencillo Vince, si lo pienso demasiado el riesgo es muy alto y yo... yo no se si estoy listo para quizas arruinarlo todo"

Vince no pudo hacer mas que mirar a su mejor amigo quien estaba ahora cabizbaja y desanimado, esperaba usar las palabras correctas

"Recuerdas cuando hace 4 años me confesaste que durante aquel experimento del beso en realidad te sentiste bien y de hecho te habia gustado besar a Spinelli y por eso actuabas tan extraño cuando Lawson intento invitarla a salir?"

"Si" suspiro TJ recordando como hace 2 años fue presa de unos celos inmensos al ver como Lawson se acerco a Spinelli y la invito a salir porque ella era "la chica perfecta" para alguien como el y aunque Spinelli solo rio a carcajadas y rechazo la invitación TJ solo queria patearlo y decirle que no se acercara de nuevo a su Spinelli o algo menos asi queria el que fuera, su Spinelli, su chica, su compañera, su novia, su todo.

"Bueno creo que eso deja muy claro que llevas mucho tiempo cargando con estos sentimientos Teej y ya es hora de que ella lo sepa y no te preocupes estoy seguro de que todo saldra bien"

"Como estas tan seguro? Que tal si ella se rie de mi o espanta tanto que deja de hablarme?"

"Viejo es Spinelli, ella nunca te dejaria de hablar tampoco creo que se burle aunque puede que si te golpee" esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma intentando animar a su amigo

"Supongo que tienes razon"

"Compraste su regalo de cumpleaños cierto?"

"Por supuesto, hace semanas" contesto TJ mostrandole a Vince una pequeña caja color rojo brillante con un lazo blanco, al abrirla cuidadosamente dejo ver un hermoso relicario dorado en forma de corazon, era pequeño y muy hermoso y TJ penso que seria perfecto para ella desde el primer momento que lo vio.

"Esta muy lindo TJ, le encantara creeme... oye se abre no? Que hay adentro?" Pregunto curioso

"Nada nada... solo ehmm una foto es todo"

De hecho era su foto favorita con ella junto con unas palabras que mando a grabar en el, estaba emocionado y a la vez muy nervioso, Vince tenia razon al decir que seria un gran dia pero el cada vez se sentia menos listo.

Los dias habían pasado demasiado rapido para el gusto TJ, durante todo el fin de semana solo penso en Spinelli en lo que le diria y en como deseaba que su respuesta fuera positiva pues para el no habia nadie mas que deseara tener a su lado, poder abrazar, besar y pasar los mejores momentos juntos. Si, era popular entre algunas chicas en la secundaria pero su corazon ya estaba tomado desde hace años y no queria seguir cargando con esos sentimientos, queria dejarlos libre, deseaba que ella le correspondiera deseaba que ella y solo ella fuera oficialmente y ante todos su novia, su amor.

Ya era domingo y de hecho ya le habia deseado feliz cumpleaños a Spinelli justo a las 12:00am como todos los años siempre era el primero.

Eran las 5:30 pm del domingo 13 de Octubre, Vince se preparaba para que los jueces probaran su chile y sus amigos estaban observando emocionados, sabian que Vince tenia muchas oportunidades de ganar.

Unos largos 20 minutos pasaron mientras los jueces deliberaban hasta que llegaron a una decision

"Es nuestro honor anunciar que el ganador de este año es tambien el competidor mas joven, un aplauso para Vince LaSalle"

Entre gritos y aplausos Vince subio al escenario a reclamar su trofeo

"Felicidades chico, tu chile es el mejor que hemos probado en mucho tiempo" dijo uno de los jueces a Vince mientras le entregaba su trofeo

"Muchas gracias, este es un gran honor de verdad y estoy muy contento, quisiera agradecer a mis amigos y familia quienes me apoyaron, ayudaron a no rendirme y a creer en mi mismo y tener la convicción de que las cosas saldrian bien a pesar de mi temor"

Las palabras de Vince hicieron eco en la mente de TJ, sabia que su amigo intentaba darle un mensaje de animo y apoyo y por primera vez desde que comenzo a planear su confesión se sintio listo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, los chicos disfrutaban de la feria, Mikey de cada bocado de comida de podia probar, Gretchen y Vince arrasaban en los juegos de tiro al blanco o tumbar torres para ganar premios y Gus tomando fotos a cada instante incluso TJ disfrutaba bromeando y jugando con Spinelli y esta estaba aun mas contenta de estar pasando su cumpleaños con sus amigos y teniendo uno de los mejores dias a pesar de que en su corazón aun habia algo que deseaba.

Acercándose las 9:00pm TJ noto lo iluminada y hermosa que se venia la rueda de la fortuna y que ya era hora de darle inicio a su plan. Mientras los chicos estaban distraidos en un pequeño pero dificil juego de pesca TJ aprovecho la oportunidad

"Hey Spin, te gustaria ir a la rueda de la fortuna"

"Claro Teej, me encantaria"

De hecho esta era una de las cosas favoritas de Spinelli, siempre le gusto la vista desde la parte mas alta de la rueda.

Cuando por fin estaban sentados y la rueda se detuvo dejándolos en el punto mas alto para disfrutar la vista, TJ estaba mas nervioso y su corazon latia cada vez mas fuerte pero sabia que no duraria mucho asi que con todo y nervios decidio actuar. Spinelli por su parte miraba encantada la ciudad y estaba feliz de estar a solas con TJ en un momento tan bonito tanto que casi no noto la obvia mirada de nervios en su mejor amigo.

"Spin... feliz cumpleaños" dijo TJ sacando de su bolso la pequeña caja roja y dandosela a Spinelli quien estaba mas que sorprendida

"Teej... no te hubieras molestado muchas gracias" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, al abrir la caja Spinelli no pudo evitar sorprenderse aun mas al ver el hermoso relicario. Subio la mirada para darle las gracias una vez mas a TJ "es hermoso TJ en serio"

"Abrelo" dijo este sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto

Asi lo hizo Spinelli, no pude evitar sonreir al ver que la foto de adentro era su favorita con TJ, una tomada en la primavera de sus 14 justo y cuando iba a darle las gracias una vez mas noto que habia algo escrito en la otra cara del relicario

 _ **"Feliz cumpleaños para la chica mas hermosa de todas, la mejor, la unica en mi corazon, cariños TJ."**_

Spinelli estaba muda y sorprendida, hermosa? La mas hermosa? La unica?...Comenzo a temblar no sabia que decir y como si no fuera suficiente sintio como sus mejillas se humedecian a causa de las lagrimas, TJ noto esto y penso que eso era todo y lo habia arruinado y estaba a punto de pedir perdon cuando Spinelli hablo

"Es cierto?... lo que esta escrito aqui, es cierto?" Dijo aun sin mirarlo de frente

"Si, lo siento Spinelli de verdad yo no queria hacerte llorar mucho menos en tu cumpleaños pero tampoco queria seguir guardándome estos sentimientos mas tiempo solo pienso en ti en tu sonrisa en tus ojos en como me encanta todo lo que eres y estar contigo, quizas tu no quieras ser mas que amigos pero tenia que hacerte saber como me he sentido por... tanto tiempo"

"Teej... tu me haces sentir especial, siempre sabes como dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro incluso dejarme sin palabras, teej no hay nadie que me haga sentir como tu lo haces" dijo ella aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, se acerco y sin aviso puso sus labios sobre los de TJ quien no tardo ni un segundo en responder el beso que se hizo profundo, apasionado y lleno de amor, un amor que tenia años esperando ser libre.

"Esto significa que seras mi novia?" Dijo mientras delicadamente limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Spinelli

"Si una y mil veces si" respondio llena de emocion y alegria mientras le daba a su ahora novio otro beso. "Gracias por hacer realidad mi deseo de cumpleaños Teej"

TJ estaba feliz, su corazon lleno de gozo y alegria, no podia creer que ahora era el novio de Ashley Spinelli, su primer amor y estaba seguro de que seria el unico.

Unos cuantos minutos mas pasaron y la rueda comenzo a girar nuevamente regresandolos hacia abajo y poniendo fin al paseo, bajaron y vieron a sus amigos esperandolos todos con una enorme sonrisa de apoyo y felicidad por la nueva pareja

"Entonces... cuanto tiempo les tomo?" Pregunto Mikey

"7 años, 2 meses y 5 dias" contesto Gretchen con una sonrisa pues siempre supo de los sentimientos que tenian el uno por el otro"

"Oigan que les parece cerrar este dia con un buen helado, despues de todo hay que celebrar" añadio Gus muy emocionado

"Estan listos los tortolos?" Pregunto Vince con tono de broma a la nueva pareja.

"Callate LaSalle o enfrentaras la ira de mi puño" bromeo Spinelli, todos asintieron comenzaron a reir en el camino al puesto de helados.

TJ y Spinelli iban tomados de la mano, reian y estaban felices, sintiendose cada uno como la persona mas afortunada por tener al otro.

 ** _EL FIN_**


End file.
